1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for cutting or welding a metal tube from the inside out using a rotating plasma arc at any prescribed depth on the tubes inside diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plasma are systems currently in use utilize an ionized gas stream for the cutting and welding of metals. Many times access to the metal is a problem for these procedures. Where metal tubes are bundled together, as they are in many heat exchanges, there is no way to cut or weld them efficiently other than by working from the inside diameter of each tube individually. This invention makes the plasma arc procedure possible on tubes with small inside diameters.